


Second Chances

by maastrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elriel, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maastrash/pseuds/maastrash
Summary: For Azriel, Elain Archeron is the one that got away. He had been deeply in love with her since high school–even though she had no clue who he was. Now, 10 years later, Elain is engaged and happy. Knowing he missed his chance, Azriel tries to move on from the girl who captured his heart for so long. But, when Elain’s wedding is suddenly canceled, fate seems to finally be on his side. The world has given him a second chance, and this time he won’t mess it up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my Elriel fic that is filled with tropes and cliches! I'm a sucker for the fake dating trope so I hope you are too :) (You can also read this on my tumblr also @maastrash)

Elain walked into Feyre’s house feeling utterly empty inside, the chaos of the past few hours finally catching up to her. In the span of one day her engagement had ended, her wedding planning went down the drain, and she no longer had a place to live. Greyson her boyfriend of two years and fiance for one ended things out of the blue, and what bothered her most is that she didn’t know why.

Playing the fateful moment over and over again, Elain couldn’t seem to get the dead look in his eyes, the coldness of his voice, and his absolute indifference to her, out of her mind. All he said was that he sold the house and was using the money to move to LA. He said it with such ease and cruelty that it was almost as if the past 3 years meant utterly nothing to him, but that couldn’t be the case Elain tried to reassure herself. Greyson had loved her, didn’t he?

Elain sighed, how could she be so naive? She couldn’t believe that for 3 years the man she loved may not have loved her back at all. But that realization just raised more questions. Why did he stay with for her 3 years and why did he propose? What was the motive?

Elain was so deep in her own thoughts that although she knew Feyre was speaking to her and occasionally placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, she didn’t register the touch or sound. And as they walked towards the guest room everything she saw was distorted - as if she was underwater.

When they arrived Elain set her suitcase down and slowly made her way to the bed. As she stared up at the ceiling she overheard Feyre and her boyfriend, Rhys, talking. And although they weren’t whispering, she couldn’t muster up the energy to decipher what they were saying. Feeling a tear roll down her cheek Elain closed her eyes hoping sleep would take her soon and the miserable day would finally come to an end.

~~~

Elain woke up to the sound of rain and Feyre gently nudging her shoulder. She looked out the window and couldn’t help but feel that the gloomy grey sky was extremely fitting to her current situation.

“Elain,” Feyre said breaking her train of thought “I wanted to say that I am so sorry about everything that happened, but you need to know that you are not alone,” she finished firmly. Elain sat up slowly to see Rhysand leaning in the doorway. He was giving the sisters space, but he added, “You can stay as long as you like Elain, you are always welcome here.”

Elain only nodded not feeling capable of talking or faking a smile. After a few moments of silence, Rhys excused himself and Feyre continued sitting with Elain. She was whispering encouragements and stroking her hair, but Elain wasn’t listening. She was too consumed with the thoughts of her ruined relationship and her broken plans for the future. When Feyre realized that there was nothing more she could do but give Elain time, she also let her be.

Day after day passed and Elain only ever left the guest room to eat. Feyre and Rhys were eager to talk and brighten her mood but were never able to pull her from her trance. Elain only muttered short responses to their questions and holed herself up in the guest room where she did nothing but stare at the ceiling, think, and sleep.

She hated that after months she still thought about Greyson. Hated that she wanted him to come back and say he made a mistake. Hated even more that he broke the sweet, loving girl she used to be. She no longer had the passion to bake, the patience to garden, or the strength to smile. He was never loving or sweet like the way Rhys was with Feyre during their relationship, yet she still didn’t have the heart to take off the ring. She hated her weakness and that hate only pushed her farther down that dark hole of despair.

~~~

“Rhys it’s been 4 months and she is not any better,” Feyre said sadly “The family reunion is in 2 weeks and I don’t think Elain will go”

“Why don’t we go talk to her tomorrow and see what she wants to and what we can do to help,” Rhys said doing his best to whisper

“We’ve been trying to help for months and there’s no change” Feyre mumbled,

Rhys let out a breath “Feyre I just think she needs more time and –”

Elain forced herself to stop listening. She didn’t want to hear their concern or feel the guilt, so she closed her eyes and welcomed that lovely, familiar sense of oblivion that always swept her away.

When Elain woke Feyre was at the foot of her bed looking at her with such concern. Although she hated the look in Feyre’s eyes, deep down she knew it was justified. She was extremely thin from barely eating and worryingly pale from weeks of being indoors. Feyre grasped her hand gently and spoke so softly it was an effort to hear her, “Elain I know you’ve been through so much, but the family reunion is coming up and I want you to go with me.”

“Feyre you know I can’t go, I’ll look like such a failure,” Elain said a bit hoarsely. It had been months since she had spoken a full sentence.

“Elain it wouldn’t be the same without you,” Feyre admitted, “We go every year.”

“People will ask too many questions,” Elain said a bit defeated “Questions I don’t want to answer and some I don’t know the answer to. Plus, it’ll be so humiliating to show up all sad and alone.”

Feyre seemed to grin at that. “What if you didn’t have to go alone?”

~~~

“Rhys you cannot be serious” Azriel groaned sitting down on the couch

“Az it’s perfect just hear me out,” Rhys said taking a step forward “She’s single, needs a fake boyfriend, and you haven’t stopped thinking about her since high school.”

“She probably has no idea who I am, plus I’ve moved on,” Azriel said trying to keep his voice steady.

“You are a terrible liar” Rhys smirked as he nudged his shoulder “Come on Az you know you want to do this.”

“Ok fine” Azriel gave in “But not because I’m in love with her.” he paused “Because I wouldn’t want to face this alone either”

“Ok, Az, whatever you say,”

~~~

“A fake boyfriend?” Elain questioned.

“It’ll be perfect” Feyre went on “We all went to high school together so it wouldn’t be a stranger and he’s hot as hell, but don’t tell Rhys I said that.”

“I mean I guess I don’t see why not,” Elain said after contemplating, “Who is it?”

“It’s -”

Both girls turned when a knock sounded at the door.

“I am so glad you asked,” Feyre winked “Because he’s here now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Azriel, Elain Archeron is the one that got away. He had been deeply in love with her since high school–even though she had no clue who he was. Now, 10 years later, Elain is engaged and happy. Knowing he missed his chance, Azriel tries to move on from the girl who captured his heart for so long. But, when Elain’s wedding is suddenly canceled, fate seems to finally be on his side. The world has given him a second chance, and this time he won’t mess it up.

Azriel tried not to fidget as he waited for the door to open. By the cauldron, it had been ten years since he’d seen Elain Archeron face to face. Occasionally he had looked her up on social media, but all the stalking in the world could not prepare him for when she opened the door. 

She was still the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Her hazel eyes sparkling, her golden brown hair falling beautifully out of her messy bun, and damn if she didn't look devastating in her pajamas. Azriel didn’t even know he was staring until Rhys coughed, interrupting his thoughts. Azriel quickly snapped out of his daze, trying and failing to suppress the heat rising to his cheeks. Luckily, Elain saved him from embarrassment and started talking first.

“Azriel,” she said softly. “Long time no see.”

He couldn’t believe she actually knew who he was. “Elain, you look lovely.” Thank goodness his voice sounded more confident than he felt. 

“Please come in,” she said, stepping out of the way to let him and Rhys enter. 

Rhys immediately went to embrace Feyre. Gods, those two hadn’t even been apart 2 hours and they acted like it had been years. Azriel could only hope to find a love like theirs one day.

“So,” Feyre said breaking the silence “If we’re actually going to make this work, you guys need to practice and get a story straight. We don’t leave until tomorrow so that should give you plenty of time to prepare.”

“Feyre mentioned that you were going to bring your new boyfriend a few weeks back, Elain, so it won’t be suspicious,” Rhys added.

“A weeks ago?” Elain turned to Azriel. “Did you know about this?”

Az chuckled “I found about 30 minutes ago. Don’t worry, we’re on the same boat. Rhys and Feyre like to plan on their own and then let us know at the last minute.

“Hey!” Feyre interrupted. “I knew you were gonna say yes, so I came prepared. Also, the only people who know it’s fake are Rhys, Cass, and Nesta, so you’re gonna have to put on a show for literally everyone else.”

“I think we can handle it,” Az said smoothly.

“Ok well we’ll leave you two alone to get your story straight,” Rhys said heading towards the door.

“Oh, and by the way, I already packed for you, Elain! You’re welcome!” she called as she shut the door behind them.

“Those two,” Az chuckled.

“Tell me about it,” Elain smiled lightly.

Gods, she was absolutely stunning when she smiled.

“So,” he said, rubbing his neck sheepishly, “got any ideas for ‘how we met’?”

“Hmm… I’ve always wanted a super cute how we met story since Greyson and I just met in a college class,” she trailed off

“What about we had the same favorite coffee shop and kept running into each other before work?”

“I like it. Cute and believable.”

“How long have we been together?” Az asked

“I mean, considering my breakup...” Elain paused. “I’d say not too long. Maybe 2 months?”

“Sounds good. Now we should get to know each other. Favorite color?” he asked, sitting down on the couch.

“Pink,” Elain said gently, settling down next to him 

“I like blue and black.” 

“Ooh. Dark and mysterious. Favorite holiday?”

“Hmm. I’d have to say Christmas.” 

“Me too.” She grinned. “Why?”

“Ok don’t judge me” Az started hesitantly “Me, Rhys, and Cass have an annual snowball fight. We’ve been doing it since we were kids.”

Elain couldn’t help but burst out laughing, and Az thought it was the most beautiful sound he’d heard in a while. He wanted to keep making her laugh.

“You still do that?” she gasped. “Like as adults?”

“Hey, one day, you’ll have to join us. You’ll see what all the fun is about,” he said, smirking.

With a giggle, Elain responded, “I just might have to.”

Hours passed, and Elain and Azriel asked questions until they knew everything a couple should know about each other.

When Feyre and Rhys returned, it was morning, but neither Elain or Az had slept. In fact, Elain couldn’t believe so much time had passed. 

And, although she was still mourning her tragedy of an engagement, it felt good to laugh and smile again. Even better, it was nice to just feel something again. It was as if talking to Azriel made her pain and fear fade for a bit. It also didn’t hurt that she had fun with Azriel. He was funny, sweet, and surprisingly, they had a lot in common. 

“OMG, did you guys stay up and talk all night?” Feyre exclaimed.

“I guess we did,” Az said sheepishly.

“Well, I guess you guys really will pass for a couple,” Rhys chuckled.

“Oh, perfect, you just reminded me” Feyre burst. “We need pictures of you guys in different outfits and locations to show the family.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Elain said, trying to fight her blush,

“Perfect. Go get changed. We’ll wait for you outside and bring your suitcases because we’re going to the airport straight after,” Feyre called.

~~~

Elain was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open as she waited in the airport security line. Feyre had made them take pictures everywhere and change outfits constantly. They had gone to the park, the coffee shop, the movies, restaurants, smoothie places, the mall, and she was utterly exhausted.

By the time they made it through security and were at the gate Elain was dozing off until someone gently nudged her shoulder.

“White chocolate mocha?” Az asked. “I thought you could use the caffeine.”

“You thought right,” Elain chuckled. “Thank you. I’ll pay you back later.” 

“Don’t even think about it,” he said with a wink.

Az had been her boyfriend for 1 day, and he was already more generous and thoughtful than Greyson had ever been. Fake boyfriend, Elain had to remind herself. This wasn’t real. Azriel was only doing her a favor. It didn’t help that he was so kind and everything she wanted in a boyfriend - she stopped herself. He wasn’t her boyfriend. He was just being a good friend. Elain kept telling herself that until she knew she wouldn’t forget it. 

When they finally boarded, Elain sighed and settled into her seat. The lack of sleep from the night before and the exhaustion from the photo shoot finally seemed to catch up with her. As the flight attendants droned on about safety precautions, Elain closed her eyes and let herself fade away.

~~~

Azriel turned to see Elain sleeping on his shoulder. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She looked so peaceful and happy - he groaned. He had to stop this. He was just here as a fake boyfriend. She just had her heart broken and he shouldn’t even be thinking of her like that. He was helping out a friend and nothing more. Az was still trying to get Elain out of his mind when he, too, dozed off. 

~~~

“Feyre what are you doing? Rhys whispered, “You look like a crazy person.”

“This is too cute! Don’t worry, they’ll thank me for it later,” Feyre answered as she snapped a picture of the sleeping pair.

“You know, they’re not actually dating right?” 

“At least not yet,” Feyre said, mischief coating every word. 

“I don’t even want to know what you’re thinking,” Rhys groaned.

“Then just wait and see.” 

Looking at the picture, Feyre couldn’t help but smile. They were already such a perfect couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Elain awoke to someone gently tapping her on the shoulder. 

“Elain,” a smooth midnight voice gently pulled her from consciousness. “We’re here.”

Elain opened her eyes, and as they adjusted to the light she realized two things. First, Azriel was the one talking to her. And second, her head was on his shoulder. Elain immediately sat up straight, ears turning pink from embarrassment. 

“Az, oh my god I’m so sorry. I had no idea I was leaning on you,” she said, not meeting his gaze.

He chuckled lightly. “No worries at all Elain. To be honest, I didn’t even notice.”

She tried and failed to calm her nerves as she looked at him. Gods, he was stunning. How did he manage to look so handsome after a long flight and so little sleep? It was dreadfully unfair.

“So, you ready for the performance?” Az asked, his eyes searching for any hint of unease.

“Most definitely.”

Elain followed Az outside of the plane with Rhys and Feyre not too far behind.

As they exited the airport, Elain was hit with a warm breeze, so different than the cold New York temperatures she was used to. She smiled - she loved the family reunion because they always went to the warm and beautiful tropical island of Maui. 

The drive from the airport to the hotel was quiet, but not uncomfortable. It seemed that even chatty Feyre was tired from the long flight. 

When they arrived, Elain grinned at the familiar, beautiful resort. They would have an amazing time here. 

They didn’t even make it 5 feet from the car before her mother came rushing out, embracing both Elain and Feyre in a hug.

“My beautiful girls!” she squealed.

“Hey Mom. We missed you,” Elain said, smiling.  
They pulled apart, and Elain’s mom playfully smacked her on the arm. “How dare you not call me in 5 months?”

Elain laughed. “I’m sorry, Mom I just got so busy with things.”

“Mm hmm, and is that handsome man back there things?”

“Mom!”

“He most certainly is,” Feyre added with a wink.

“Hey! Don’t give me that!” Elain’s mom laughed. “You haven’t been staying in touch either, Feyre Archeron. I blame your handsome Rhysand.”

“Hi Mrs. Archeron,” Rhys said, chuckling “It’s nice to see you too.”

She pulled him into a hug. “You too, son.”

“Elain,” she chastised “I am waiting to be introduced to your handsome fellow.”

“Right, sorry. Mom, this is Azriel, my boyfriend.”

“Hello, Mrs. Archeron. It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so many great things.” Az said, shaking her hand gently. 

“Oooh, polite and handsome. I approve.” Ms. Archeron said with a smirk.

“You two boys make sure my girls remember to call me! I don’t see them enough.”

“Yes ma’am,” Azriel said with a chuckle. 

“You got it, Mrs. Archeron,” Rhys grinned.

“Ok so Feyre and Rhys, you’re in room 237. And Elain, you and Azriel are in 239.” She said, handing them the key cards.

Elain forced a smile, trying not to let her discomfort show. She had completely forgotten they were going to share a room. How stupid of her, of course they were going to share. They were “dating” after all. Luckily, Azriel jumped in before she could ruin their plan at the very first test. 

“Thank you,” he said, taking the key and gently placing a hand on Elain’s back.

“Now, I know you all must be tired from all the traveling so go to sleep early. We’ll meet up tomorrow morning for breakfast.”

They all waved, said their goodbyes, and headed up to their rooms. 

When they arrived, Elain plopped onto the bed, groaning. She was so exhausted that it took her a second to register that there was only one bed. She shot up, smiling at Az sheepishly. “I’m so sorry, I completely forgot we were going to have to share a room.”

Az just laughed softly “Don’t worry. I’ll take the couch.”

“Are you sure? We can ask to have a cot brought up?”

“Yeah I’m sure. We don’t want anyone to suspect anything.” He said with a wink.

“Oh you’re so right. Well, I’m exhausted and I feel disgusting.” Elain giggled lightly. “Do you wanna wash up first or should I?”

“You go ahead. I’ll catch up on some work.” Az said softly

“Okay. Be right back.”

Elain sighed as she stepped into the warm steaming shower and let herself relax. She hadn’t know Azriel for long at all, but he kept popping into her mind. She definitely was not over Greyson, that was clear from her 5 month mourning period. But with Az, she didn’t think about him. It seemed that the bad memories of a ruthless man were replaced with the caring aura of Azriel. She knew she should feel guilty thinking of another man so quickly after her failed engagement, but honestly, she didn’t. Azriel took away some of the darkness from her heart, and she should let herself be happy, shouldn’t she?

Elain wrapped a towel around herself, beaming. She was going to have fun on this trip with Azriel. Just because they were only friends didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy herself. Elain’s smile faded as she stepped out of the shower. She left her clothes outside the bathroom.

~~~ 

Azriel was hard at work finishing up some casework. He was a lawyer at a large firm trying to make partner soon. It was unheard of for someone so young, but Az was talented and absolutely ruthless in the courtroom. He was just finishing up some client work when Elain stepped out of the bathroom.

Damn. 

She was a work of art. 

Her hair was damp, droplets of water sliding down her skin and beneath the towel - somewhere he didn’t dare look. 

Gods above. 

He was so tempted to go over there and lick the water off of her skin and - he stopped himself.

He needed to calm down. He was going to be staying with Elain for a whole a week. He had to control himself. 

Elain’s cheeks started turning pink, and Az thought it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “I forgot my clothes.”

“No worries.” He tried not to let his voice falter. “Why don’t I start washing up in the bathroom so you have privacy.”

“Thanks, Az.” She smiled gently. 

Az took a deep breath. How the hell was he going to live with her? She was still hurting, and his want to ravish her definitely wouldn’t help. She didn’t even think of him like that. He sighed and stepped into the very, very cold shower.

~~~

Elain was already in bed reading a book when Azriel stepped out of the shower. 

By the cauldron, he looked like a freakin Greek god. 

He was so toned and tan - utter perfection. 

When he put on a shirt Elain couldn’t even deny that she was disappointed. She could look at him all day.

“Do you want me to turn off the lights?” Az asked gently.

“Sure, we should probably sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow.” Elain replied, closing her book.

Az nodded, turning off the lights and heading to the couch. “Goodnight, Elain.”

“Goodnight Az.”

~~~

Elain couldn’t sleep. She was so self-conscious. Was her breathing too loud? Uneven? Nasally? What was wrong with her? It also didn't help that she kept hearing Azriel readjust. He was much too tall for the small couch. Before her brain could decide against it, she broke the silence. 

“Az,” she whispered. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“Can’t sleep.”

He chuckled. “Me neither.”

“Wanna watch a movie?” she asked hesitantly.

“Sure.”

Elain turned on the TV, but the only thing that playing was a horror movie. Elain was an absolute chicken. Crap. She’s the one who suggested a movie - she couldn’t turn it off. 

“Az why don’t you come up here for the movie so you can see better.” She hoped he couldn’t see through her lie.

“Good idea.” 

She shifted so he’d have space and prayed she could make it through this movie. 

~~~

Elain squealed grabbing Azriel's arm as a demon popped up on the screen.

Azriel laughed, and it was beautiful - deep and smooth. She wanted him to laugh again. “Elain, we don’t have to watch it if you’re scared.”

“I’m fine, I made it this far,” she said, but not very convincingly.

“Alright, if you say so.”

~~~

By the time the movie ended, Elain was practically hiding behind Azriel. That was horrifying. Why had she done that to herself?

Azriel turned off the TV and started getting up, and before she could stop it, she grabbed his hand. He turned, surprised. “Stay?” she asked softly. “Please?”

“Are you sure?”

“I mean, I’m not scared, I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” she lied.

“Of course,” he said with a wink.

They settled beneath the covers, and Elain had never felt as safe as she did with Azriel by her side. “Goodnight Az,” she yawned. 

“Goodnight, Elain.” He smiled, but she was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Elain opened her eyes and was greeted by the warmth of the shining sun, the smell of a salty ocean breeze, the sound of crashing waves, and something warm draped across her stomach. She blinked a couple times before realizing that she was right up against Azriel. Oh my God. They were cuddling. She instantly stilled, hoping he hadn’t woken up - because that would mean she would have to let go. As silently as she could, she turned to see his face. He looked so at peace when he was asleep, so calm. She smiled, adding the perfect image to memory.

Azriel tried not to move as Elain shifted to face him. Relax, he thought. Was this really happening? Was he holding Elain Archeron? The girl he’d been drawn to since he first laid eyes on her freshmen year was in his arms and not shying away from his touch. He couldn’t believe it.

Elain sighed she could honestly stare at him all day. She was about to brush the hair from his eyes when she saw the corners of his lips twitch. “Azriel,” she whispered her cheeks heating. “Are you awake?”

Azriel slightly opened one eye giving her a guilty look. “Is it bad if I say I’ve been awake for a while?” 

“Not necessarily,” she said, grinning like an idiot. 

He laughed, his arm still draped across her middle. “Good morning, Elain.”

“Good Morning, Az.” She gazed into his hazel eyes, fluttering her lashes. “And thank you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

“For protecting me from the scary demons all night.” She giggled softly.

He laughed, and Elain realized she loved the sound. Loved that she was wrapped up with Azriel even if it was for an act.“We should probably be getting ready for breakfast with your family,” he whispered, interrupting her daydream. 

Elain groaned, sliding closer to Azriel, burying her head into his chest and savoring his warmth. “Just a little longer?”

~~~

Elain stood in the bathroom, adding a pop of pink to accentuate her lips and dusting on some powder to soften the lines of her face. She grinned at her reflection. Her floral dress was the perfect combination of classy and flirty. It was flowy and casual but gave the perfect view of her cleavage. Her smile grew as she thought of what Azriel would think when he saw her. Maybe he would - she blushed. Why was she trying so hard to impress Azriel? 

She couldn’t deny that he was supermodel gorgeous, but that’s not why she was drawn to him. He was kind, funny, and honestly, she just felt so at ease with him. She couldn’t quite describe what was between them yet. Everything was just so complicated. It’s not that she didn’t want to be with him, but she still felt the lingering pain from her breakup. Even if she was ready, Azriel didn’t think of her that way she reassured herself. Elain took one last glance at her reflection and stepped out of the bathroom.

~~~

As Azriel looked up, he physically felt his heart skip a beat. That Gods damned dress and her makeup. She smiled at him, definitely noticing his lingering glance at her chest. “You ready to go?” she asked, stepping closer. 

“Absolutely.”

~~~

Elain couldn’t move. Seeing her entire family sitting at the breakfast table had her heart pounding. What if they asked her about Greyson? Worse, what if they saw right through her and Azriel?

She was about to head back to the room when Azriel gently took her hand in his. She looked up, and he gave her a reassuring smile. You can do this, his hazel eyes seemed to say. “Whenever you feel ready?” he said gently. 

She squeezed his hand, took a deep breath, and stepped into the restaurant. 

~~~

Elain laughed, gently leaning into Azriel. Breakfast seemed to be going off without a hitch. Azriel had won the approval of her grandparents extremely fast, and even her stone-cold father had smiled after a while. They were now talking to her aunt, who was fascinated with Azriel’s career. 

“It’s been lovely talking to you.” Azriel smiled as he put an arm gently around Elain’s shoulder. “But we should be heading back up.”

“Of course, go get ready. We’re leaving for the beach in an hour!” 

She gave Az an excited glance. She couldn’t believe they had survived. Everyone thought they were a real couple. 

Elain was just about to high five Az when she walked straight into someone.

“Ellie is that you?”

“Oh my gosh, Uncle Martin? I haven’t seen you all day!”

“Well, here I am!” he laughed, pulling her into a hug. 

“We were just about to go get ready for the beach” 

“Well, now you got to chat with your favorite uncles,” Martin said wrapping an arm around his husband, Matthew.

Elain giggled softly “Well Uncles, this is my boyfriend, Azriel.” She said grasping his hand gently.

“Well, isn’t he handsome as the devil.” Mathew winked.

“He sure is,” Martin drawled.

“Thank you,” Az said, his ears reddening. “But Elain is definitely the model in this relationship.”

Her blush wasn’t completely fake as she gently pushed Azriel’s chest, mumbling, “Oh, stop.”

“I can’t lie, babe,” he said, pressing a featherlight kiss to her cheek. Elain couldn’t help but think about how his lips would feel on hers. Gods, she was going to pass out.

“Aren’t you two just absolutely adorable,” Martin exclaimed. 

“The cutest,” Matthew added. “And, Elain, is that a wedding ring I see?” he asked with a smirk.

Elain stopped breathing. She was all of a sudden back, stuck staring into Greyson’s eyes as he left. “I’m so sorry, I have to go” she barely managed to get out. She didn’t let the tears fall until she got back to the room. 

~~~

Azriel panted running up the stairs to get to their room as fast as he could. The elevators were taking so damn long. After Elain ran away, he explained that he hadn’t proposed and it was Greyson’s ring. Her uncles apologized profusely for causing any problems, but he was barely listening. His mind was on Elain. 

He reached the door, and when he opened it, he saw her, staring at the ceiling like she used to. There were tears falling down her face, but she was silent. 

He slowly made his way to the bed and sat down next to her, gently so he didn’t disturb her.

She looked up, giving him a watery smile.

“I’m so sorry if I ruined this, Az,” she sighed. “I can’t take it off. Why am I so weak?”

He shook his head softly. “Elain, you are one of the strongest people I know. The ring is not a sign of weakness. And I would never force you to take it off for our act. You're not ready, but that’s not weak.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you,” he said, wiping away her tears.

“Then why can’t I move on, even though I want to so bad?” She asked, her voice utterly defeated.

“Elain, did I ever tell you how I got these scars?” he asked raising his hands slightly.

She shook her head slowly as she sat up to lean against the headboard. Of course, she had noticed his scarred hands, but she had never wanted to ask about what happened. 

“I’m not sure if you know this, but when we were in high school, Cassian and I were actually living with Rhysand and his family.”

It made sense, Elain thought. They were always together.

“My mom and dad were never married. She was actually my father’s mistress. He obviously didn’t want his wife to know, so he wasn’t really in my life. Unfortunately, my mom had a lot of responsibility, and alcohol became her stress reliever. It got to the point where people began noticing. I was taken from my mom to live with my father, his wife, and 2 sons. I was hated instantly. I could never leave my room except for school. And I could only visit my mom once a week.”

Elain was shocked. Her life hadn’t been easy, but Azriel - his life had been a nightmare.

“The only thing that got me through the day was sketching. I loved drawing portraits, abstract, everything. I always hid my work so I wouldn't get caught, but one night I was careless. My half brothers caught me. They dragged me outside and burned my art. They also burned my hands so I wouldn't be able to draw anymore. The scars would have been a lot worse had a neighbor not come out and helped me. I - ” Azriel took a shaky breath.

Elain took his hand in hers and gently rubbed soothing circles, waiting for him to continue.

“I was put into foster care as a sophomore and luckily got placed with a lovely family, Rhys’s. Although my hands healed, I was so ashamed. I wore gloves to hide the mangled flesh, and I never sketched anymore. I may have never started again if it wasn't for Rhysand’s mom. She told me that I may feel insecure sometimes, but if I stopped being myself and doing what I loved, I let them win. Letting go of what they did and moving on is how I would beat them. I know that Greyson hurt you and taking off the ring would almost be like leaving behind a part of your heart. Trust me, I understand. I used the gloves to hide what they did to me because I was ashamed, but by overcoming the embarrassment, I finally cut them out of my life. I let go of the lingering pain and shame they tried to cut me down with. I let it all go and trust me, it was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. It took a lot of time and support from my friends. I know one day, you’ll be ready to do the same. And when you are, I will be here for you.” 

Elain brought his hand - the hand of a survivor - to her face and gently placed a kiss on the scarred skin. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought of all the Azriel had endured and overcome. He gently wiped her eyes, smiling softly. She sighed, placing her head on his shoulder, thinking of how lucky she was that he had come on this trip. “We should probably get ready to go,” she whispered, breaking the silence.

“Just a few more moments.”

Elain didn’t protest.


	5. Chapter 5

Elain smiled as a cool breeze blew through her hair. She shut her eyes, letting the warmth of the Hawaiian sun kiss her face. It was magical. She always felt wild and free in the middle of the ocean, away from all the city life. This time it was different, though. Better. This time, she had Azriel. 

She leaned into him as they both watched the water sparkle, the island getting closer as the boat began its journey back to the shore. The past two days on the boat had been absolutely perfect. The way he would reach for her hand or put his arm around her shoulders made her feel loved, cherished. It still shocked her how easy it was to joke with him, laugh with him, and just be with him. Although it was fake dating, Elain could no longer deny that she had feelings for him. Yes, she was still hurting and yes they were friends, but despite all that baggage, their connection felt deep. It felt real. 

Here with Azriel, Elain could almost see the life they could have. The love she thought she would never get to experience seemed so attainable with Azriel. She could picture them coming back here. Alone. She knew to get there, she needed to let Greyson go, and she knew just how to do it. 

Twisting the cool metal around her finger, Elain slowly slid the ring off her hand. Azriel watched the approaching island, not noticing the small splash as Elain let the ring fall into the ocean. At that moment, Azriel didn’t know, but his presence, his words, gave her the strength to let go. The strength to leave it behind, leave Greyson behind. And as they drew closer to the island, Elain smiled, grasping Azriel’s hand - ready for this new chapter of her life to begin. 

~

Azriel couldn’t help but grin as Elain took his hand and led him off the boat. The past two days pretending to be her boyfriend had been simultaneously heaven and hell. He got to touch her, support her, and love her without hiding, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t real. He wanted more, needed more. But it was fake. He knew his best option was to cherish the time he did have with her. Before it was over. 

Sometimes, it was so hard to keep how he truly felt a secret. He was so tempted to leave it out in the open, but there was too much at stake. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose her friendship, to lose her. Maybe when it was all over, he would tell her. Maybe. 

~

Elain loved her family to death, but after two full days of Rhys and Feyre eye fucking, Nesta and Cassian’s bickering, and her parents digging into her love life, she needed a break. Well, not so much a break, more like alone time with Azriel. 

She was still holding his hand, and despite no longer being with her family, she was not planning on letting go any time soon. Elain led him through the bustling market with stands selling jewelry, shaved ice, and street food without giving any of them a second glance. She had been coming to this resort for years, and she knew just where she wanted to spend the rest of the day with him. 

Once past the market, Elain led him down the familiar grey trail surrounded by grass and palm trees. She slowed her pace so they were walking next to each other, their hands swinging gently between them. She took a breath, inhaling the pleasant scent of the sea as well as a slight misty cedar scent she had become so accustomed too. 

Azriel squeezed her hand gently, pulling her back to reality. Her cheeks flushed - she hoped he hadn’t known what she had been thinking about. “Sorry.” She smiled sheepishly. “Just got distracted.”

He laughed softly, the sound making her very soul feel lighter. “You’re cute when you’re distracted.”

“I see the flirting is still in your system after two days.”

“How can I resist?”

This was new. They had never really flirted when they didn’t have to. But if Azriel wanted to play, she could play.

She let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his, leaning into him as they walked. She heard his sharp intake of breath in surprise and felt satisfaction at the fact that she could unnerve him so easily.

“You’re pretty irresistible too,” she said, looking up him through her lashes.

Azriel cleared his throat but met her gaze. “Where are you taking me Ms. Archeron?”

“It’s a surprise.”

~

They talked softly until Elain stopped in front of the hotel arcade, lights flashing and sounds of children playing within greeting them.

“I thought you could use some fun.” She smiled up at him.

“You thought right.”

“I mean, I don’t know how much fun you’ll be having after I beat you.”

“We’ll see about that.”

They started off with basketball, and Elain lost so badly, it wasn’t even fair to call it a game. It was such a beat down that Azriel ended up showing her how to shoot correctly, moving to stand behind her and move her through the motions. But with the warmth of his body against hers, his lips by her ear, his breath caressing her neck, she forgot how to think. Suddenly, it was way too hot–Elain suggested they play air hockey, if just to clear her head of the feeling of Azriel so close.

Azriel couldn’t stop staring at Elain as they played. Her honey locks falling out of her loose ponytail, the determination of her brows, the look of concentration clear in her eyes, and most of all the dazzling smile and joy that overtook her when she scored or blocked his shot. That look was worth missing the shot every single time. 

By the time they decided to leave, it was dark out, and Azriel had won Elain a teddy bear, a rabbit, and even some sweet treats. It was by far the best date he’d ever had, and it wasn’t even a real date. He tried to not to think about that, instead savoring the time he had left with her.

“I had fun, Elain.” He smiled softly, giving her hand a squeeze.

“I’m so glad,” she said, squeezing his hand back.

Slowly making their way back to the hotel, they walked hand in hand, laughing lightly about all the fun they’d had. 

When they finally got to the room, Elain just plopped down onto the bed. It was an exhausting day, and even though the night was young, she could barely keep her eyes open.

Azriel laid down beside her - both of them had gotten pretty comfortable sleeping together after the past few days. And although neither of them would admit it, they’d never slept better. 

Elain sighed softly as she felt Azriel drape an arm around her. She leaned into his warmth and let herself drift to sleep.

~

Elain opened her eyes and saw that the bright red letters of the clock read 1:30 am. She’d been asleep a while but a nightmare had woken her. She hadn’t had one for weeks. She sat up, breathing deeply, reminding herself that she was with Azriel. She was safe. 

“Elain?” Azriel stirred next to her. “Are you ok? What’s going on?”

“Nightmare,” she sighed softly.

“Are you ok? Do you want to talk about?” he asked, sitting up next to her.

“I’m ok. I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.

“Never apologize,” he said softly, stroking her back gently.

She leaned into him, savoring the comfort he provided. “Want to go for a walk?”

“Right now? It’s 2 am.” He chuckled raising a brow. 

She blushed. “I just wanted a reason to be out with you.”

“Well, how can I refuse?”

The couple walked around the hotel, the warm breeze blowing through their hair. They headed towards the hotel’s restaurant and bar which still appeared to be open. Settling at a table in the back corner, Elain couldn’t stop herself from admiring the male across from her. The lighting brought out the warmth of Azriel’s eyes, so different from the cold grey ones she had been so accustomed to.

“I’ll get us some drinks. Be right back.” He smiled as he stood, making her stomach flip.

She nodded as he left and decided she would freshen up in the bathroom. She probably looked like a complete mess. 

Elain looked down at her phone to see a text from Feyre. As she typed in the passcode to open her phone, she stumbled on a dip the ground and walked straight into someone. By the cauldron, why was she so clumsy? 

Once stable, she looked up about to apologize when she saw those cold, and unforgiving eyes she tried to forget. The eyes that haunted her dreams. 

Greyson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is going to be 7 chapters now! Maybe with a smutty epilogue ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyways comments and kudos are appreciated thanks everyone <3 <3


End file.
